Sunshine
by Silent Dirge
Summary: ONE SHOT. A sunny day in Tulsa can have some effects. PonyJohnny fluff. It's SLASH. Boy loving boy. If you have a problem with that, don't read it.


Sunshine.  
  
Rated: PG-13. Because I'm weird that way.  
  
Pre-book. Gotta love that.  
  
THIS IS SLASH. Boy/Boy. Yaoi. Shounen-ai. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, TURN BACK NOW.  
  
And yup. It's fluffy. Yay.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bright sunlight, and broiling hot weather; it was the usual summer afternoon in Tulsa. People milling about in as little clothing as they could wear, carrying water bottles and hiding in any shade they could find. Air conditioning on in every building. Heat waves rising from the paved surfaces of the roads. And everyone smelled like sweat.  
  
Ponyboy turned another page in his book. He was almost halfway through the thick novel, and enjoying every word of it. He was hoping to get a few more pages, possibly chapters, into it before Johnny showed up for lunch. They were going to Rusty's, the typical greaser hangout. Two-Bit said he'd meet them there. They didn't believe him at all; with all that drinking he'd done last night, that hangover wouldn't allow him to move, or stop throwing up, for at least the rest of the day.  
  
The fourteen-year old hadn't bothered to grease his hair today, since he thought it would probably melt off his head in this heat; so his light reddish-brown hair lay in long wisps, down in front of his earth-coloured eyes and his smooth, pale neck. He decided it was best to wear shorts today, so he wore his knee length blue shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt. He'd wanted to leave the house shirtless, but Sodapop had made some wiseass remark about girls swarming all over him, trying to get into his pants.  
  
He wished desperately for a breeze; even a small little breath of cold air. He was sweating even in the shade of the oak tree he sat under; blowing his limp brown bangs out of his eyes, he leaned back against the thick trunk and relaxed, bending his knees up. Turning another page, he smiled; it was at one of the better parts. A part of well-written excellence and poetic beauty; the exact things he loved in life.  
  
A car skipped somewhere on the road nearby, and a loud honk, followed by a long string of cussing, followed. Pony jumped at the noise; he had been so involved in his book, he forgot he was outside. Sighing loudly, he closed the book. Now that his focus was interrupted, he probably wouldn't get back into it for awhile. He figured he'd just sit there and wait for Johnny. Johnny wasn't usually late, so it wouldn't be too long. Leaning his head against the old wood, he sighed again and closed his earthy eyes. The heat was making him sleepy, as was the sudden silence after the recent din.  
  
"Hey Pone."  
  
The voice was gentle, breaking through the hum of the telephone wires. Pony opened his eyes slowly, giving Johnny a tired "Hey." He stood up slowly, his body weary from the heated air. With a small groan, he stretched his slender arms over his head, then dropped him to his sides. He went to put them into his pockets by habit, but then realised there were none on his shorts. Johnny chuckled.  
  
The sixteen-year old boy was wearing his usual outfit; blue jeans and a t-shirt. Only instead of the usual black, he had donned a white one to not attract as much sunlight. Pony was glad he didn't have black hair; it must get pretty hot in the sun. Johnny's hair was also ungreased, and had the look to it as if he had just woken up. To confirm Pony's suspicion, Johnny let out a wide yawn and shook his head. Pony had to grin. He thought it was cute.  
  
"Slept in?" Ponyboy bent down to pick up his novel, and Johnny sighed.   
  
"Nope; had to run out and get Two-Bit some stuff for his headache. Did you know he can puke yellow?" Johnny looked indifferent to what he said, and to Pony's cringe.  
  
"Well, why you yawnin' then?" Pony titled his head, like a curious puppy does. Johnny grinned at the sight; he always found Pony's habits adorable.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep last night. Parents kicked me out so I had to sleep in the lot," Johnny's eyes gazed downwards, "and then this stray cat came along and decided to purr at me all night and rub itself on my arm. Good thing I'm not allergic to cats."  
  
Pony had to laugh. "Maybe it likes you!" he grinned widely and punched Johnny's shoulder playfully, causing Johnny to grin too. The two boys walked out of the oak's shade, and into the blazing sun. It felt like walking out of the desert into a oven.  
  
------  
  
"Thanks for payin' Johnny." Pony turned to the dark haired boy and smiled. "I'm sorry I forgot my wallet at home."  
  
Johnny turned and gave his friend a clever smirk. "But you remember a book?" Pony looked taken aback, and Johnny stuck his tongue out at the younger boy playfully. He knew it wouldn't have mattered; Pony had no pockets to put it in anyways. He'd had to carry his novel around since they'd left the shade of the oak tree in the lot.  
  
"And you're too busy to come be with me, your best friend, instead of pickin' up medicine for the oaf of the gang?" Pony retorted; he wasn't mad at what Johnny said. He was just trying to bug him.  
  
Johnny snorted. "You did that to me once too. Remember that time you said you'd meet me behind the school, but you were late because you were too busy hittin' on that girl?"  
  
Ponyboy gave Johnny an acid glare. "I don't like girls yet Johnny. It was because SHE was hitting on ME, and was doin' everythin' she could to get my phone number."  
  
Johnny just grinned and shook this ebony head. To be honest, he didn't like girls much either. Recently, his best friend was the center of his attention, his focus, his dreams. His everything. And he didn't mind it one bit. He figured this attraction to the young greaser had been there for awhile, but had only recently started to surface. Sure, he'd been afraid at first, but...  
  
"So, where ya wanna go?" Ponyboy asked Johnny in a lighthearted tone. Inside, he was hoping he'd say the lot. Because it was in the lot that he would have an excuse to be near Johnny. To hear his breathing. To smell his scent on the air. Pony knew if anyone found out he would be labeled 'queer', outcasted, hated, maybe even beat up...but he couldn't argue with his heart. He didn't like girls at all. He liked Johnny Cade; the shy, tanned boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. So much like Pony himself.  
  
Johnny looked over at Pony and stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. He wanted a chance to look into the other boy's deep green eyes, and see what he felt for him reflected back. He wanted to touch his soft, pale flesh without him being afraid, wanted to kiss those full rosy lips, suckle on his tongue, hear Pony make gentle noises of want. Most of all, he wanted Pony to love him back. To want him like he wanted Pony.   
  
"Johnny?"   
  
Johnny looked up from the ground, black eyes wide. "Oh, sorry Pone," he tried to clear his head, "the lot, I guess."  
  
Pony grinned.   
  
-------  
  
It was mid-afternoon now, and the sun was blazing down even hotter. Pony was starting to sweat; even in the shade of the oak, it was sizzling. He looked over at Johnny, who looked limp and worn out from the heat. They hadn't said anything in it past ten minutes; they were too hot to talk.  
  
Pony's thoughts, however, hadn't stopped. He had been looking at Johnny, taking in every detail of his friend. and every time he thought about how attractive he was, the more he found it difficult to hold back the urge to pounce on the tanned boy. He could hear Johnny's deep breathing, and wished he could be even closer. But the heat was making him feel sluggish. And he still had to tell him...  
  
Pony then was struck with an idea. Grabbing the bottom of his sleeveless top, he pulled the fabric off his skin and over his head, placing the shirt beside him. He immediately felt cooler; and immediately looked over at Johnny, who had, as he had hoped, looked at Pony's flat chest and stomach. He watched as Johnny stared, swallowed hard, and looked away. Even though he had dark skin, you could see that blush easily.  
  
"Mmm..." Pony squirmed a little, and relaxed against the tree trunk. Johnny only blushed more and attempted not to look.  
  
"Pony?" Johnny's voice was shaky. Pony turned his red-brown head to look at the older boy, his eyes half closed. Johnny's eyes were on his hands, settled in his lap.  
  
"Yeah?" Pony kept looking at him; he wanted Johnny to touch him. Kiss him. Or do the same to the black-headed boy.  
  
"I...need to tell you something..." Johnny swallowed hard, and the blush became even more pronounced in his chocolate flesh. Pony's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What?"  
  
Johnny turned his face to stare at Pony, and moved closer slowly, until their faces were only inches apart. Now, Johnny's mind told him, Now do what you've wanted to do for a long time. He closed his eyes, took a sharp breath and pushed his lips against Pony's. He waited for Pony to push him off, spit and call him a name. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt Pony wrap his slender arms around his neck and come closer. Hesitantly, Johnny wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist and drew him close. Their kiss lasted for a few seconds, and they broke it, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"You like me...?"   
  
They said it at the same time.  
  
And they both grinned, locking lips for a second time. 


End file.
